bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
New Vestroia
New Vestroia (Japanese version: ) is a new version of Old Vestroia. New Vestroia was created after Drago defeated Naga and obtained both the Infinity Core and Silent Core. Drago used his new power to make Vestroia one world instead of six attributed worlds. This event is known as the "Wonder Revolution". Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia For some time there was peace in New Vestroia until the Vestals arrived. That was when Drago devolved into Neo Dragonoid formed by the six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Drago returned to Earth to find his old partner Dan, but when they were returning to New Vestroia, Marucho tagged along despite Drago's command not to. While in New Vestroia, Dan and Marucho were rescued by Mira, the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, after they were challenged by two members of the Vexos organization, Lync and Volt. After defeating the two, Mira told Dan and Marucho about the Vestals and New Vestroia. When the Vestals moved into New Vestroia, they built cities. The cities are ultra-modern. Proof of this is when they have video camera phones, video email and such. The Vestal Technology is similar to our own. When the Vestals had arrived they had enslaved the Bakugan, using the Dimensions Controllers as a device to change the Bakugan into ball form. When the ruler of the Vestals, King Zenoheld arrived, he attempted to steal the Legendary Soldiers' energy to destroy the Bakugan to make New Vestroia appear uninhabited to convince people that he wasn't a liar and to put their overflowing population into Vestroia. His plan eventually failed due to Drago and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance destroying the BT System. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Code Eve returned to New Vestroia and hid herself inside a cave, while Dan visited the same planet to help Drago control his powers. They also meet up with Preyas and his student Amazon, and together they brawl to help Drago retain his powers. Anubias appears in New Vestroia, and challenges Dan and Drago. He is defeated however, and Dan and Drago resume their training, while at the same time trying to control their Mechtogan, Zenthon. He also battled Sellon and won when they summoned Zenthon Titan. Later after defeating Mag Mel, almost all Bakugans left New Vestroia and resided on Earth to be in peace with the humans. Mechtavius Destroyer invades New Vestroia to destroy and annihilate all Bakugan in it. The Brawlers' Bakugan from the past seasons and some other Bakugan try to defeat him, but they were all no match for him. This was all changed when the Brawlers went back to the past using the Current of Time. Trivia *In the Japanese version, while "New Vestroia" is used in the series title, it seems that the name of the world itself is "Wonder Revolution," while it is only the name of the event that created New Vestroia in the English version. **Also, Wonder Revolution is the name of the merged worlds of Vestroia before it is split into six attributes in the Japanese version, and thus what Nova Lion said to Drago in that version is to return it to its merged state, different of what the English dub to merge it for the first time. *It seems that even though the Battle Brawlers have saved New Vestroia multiple times, a lot of the Bakugan there have never seen a human, only heard of them. *A recurring theme in Mechtanium Surge is what the villains of that season think of New Vestroia in a derogatory manner, which is evident with Anubias, Sellon, and Mechtavius Destroyer. Gallery earth song_bakugan style__0006.jpg|New Vestroia Nibms.jpg|New Vestroia in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Ventus vestroia bakugan.png|Ventus Vestroia Bakugan Subterra vestroia bakugan.png|Subterra Vestroia Bakugan newa.jpg|Aquos Vestroia Bakugan Aquos vestroia bakugan2.png|Amazon MS new vestroia2.png MS new vestroia.png Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.39.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.37.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.16.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.12.07 PM.JPG Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge